


Change of Scenery

by The_Grey_Lady



Series: Empty Nesters [2]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Sam shares his desire to connect intimately with Cassie somewhere besides the bedroom.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Series: Empty Nesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349
Kudos: 13





	Change of Scenery

Cassie and Sam walked out of the Middleton movie theater and headed down the street to the ice cream shop.

As they walked away with their cones, Cassie said, "You know, every time we get ice cream, I think about one of my favorite early dates with you, that time we ended up just chatting and eating ice cream in the back of your car. Do you remember that?"

Sam took a moment to think back. "After we had to pick up our kids from city hall," he recalled.

Cassie nodded. "Yup. It was relaxed and simple and romantic."

Sam smiled. "It was," he agreed. "It was perfect."

"It wasn't exactly the evening you'd planned, but really, the only things I need in order to have the most perfect time are you and ice cream."

"And what if there's no ice cream and you're just stuck with me alone?" he teased.

Cassie wrinkled her nose, pretending to consider her thoughts on that. "Well, I guess having _just you_ is pretty good, too," she finally replied, nudging her shoulder playfully into his while they walked.

Sam smiled. "Good to know." They continued walking down the sidewalk eating their cones, and encountered Martha and Tom walking toward them.

Martha smiled when she saw them, and they all stopped to greet one another. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise," Martha said.

"Hi Martha, hello Tom," Cassie greeted them with a nod.

"How are you two doing?" Sam asked.

"We're fantastic," Martha replied, smiling as she linked her arm through Tom's. "My Tom just took me out for dinner, and now we're taking a stroll in this beautiful weather."

"That sounds like a lovely date night," Cassie said sweetly.

Sam held up his ice cream cone. "Since you're headed that way, I recommend stopping for some ice cream."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea," Tom said with a nod. "That looks delicious."

"It definitely does," Martha agreed, and then reached her hand out toward Cassie. "Oh, before I forget… Cassie, do you still have that old map of Middleton in your shop, and if so, would you mind if I borrowed it for a few weeks? We want to display some old photos at City Hall of the town throughout the years, and that map would make a good addition to the collection."

"Of course. It's not at my shop anymore, it's at Grey House in the upstairs storage room," Cassie said, and then she quickly corrected herself, adding, "Oh, you know what, actually I think I put it in the basement."

"Honestly, there are so many rooms in that house, I don't know how you keep track of where anything is," Martha said, and then threw her hands up as if the answer was obvious. "Oh, silly me… you're a Merriwick, that's how."

Cassie smiled. "I'll bring the painting to my shop tomorrow if you want to stop by. I might have some other photos as well that I can dig out, too."

"That would be fabulous, thank you," Martha replied sincerely, and then gave them a little wave. "We should be going. You two enjoy your evening."

They exchanged goodbyes, and Martha and Tom headed down the sidewalk in one direction, and Cassie and Sam headed in the other. They finished up their ice cream cones as they started walking toward Cassie's shop where they'd parked the car.

Noticing Sam had been quiet for a bit, Cassie glanced over at him, and it looked like he was pondering something. "Penny for your thoughts?" Cassie offered.

Sam smirked and looked over at her. "You can read my thoughts half the time anyway, you might as well just save the penny."

Cassie grinned. "Half the time, but not _all_ of the time."

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Sam asked her.

Cassie eyed him for a moment, trying to feel his energy, and she raised an eyebrow intriguingly when she picked up on it. "I do."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Seriously?"

Cassie nodded affirmatively. "Mmhmm. You thought of something new you want us to try."

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, and then shook his head in disbelief. "You know, I shouldn't even be surprised when you get it right at this point, but it still amazes me."

Cassie smiled. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" She glanced around, noticing a handful of people scattered along Main Street. "Or do you want to wait until we're not in public?"

"I'll tell you now," Sam replied. "It just popped into my head, but I don't know if it's too farfetched or if it's actually something we can make happen."

Cassie linked her arm through Sam's as they continued walking. "Okay, I'm officially intrigued."

Sam smiled at her. "Well, it's kind of related to something Martha just said," he said. "About how Grey House has a lot of rooms. And I started thinking about how, like most people do, we only stick to one of those rooms when it comes to certain activities. Well, two if you include the bathroom, which is attached to the bedroom, but is technically its own room, I guess." He abruptly stopped talking when he realized he was rambling and waited for her reaction, wondering if he'd given her enough information to pick up on what he was implying.

"So, you want us to visit a location in Grey House other than our bedroom or bathroom," Cassie deduced, and then paused for a moment, staring at him like she was trying to telepathically pull information from his mind. "And you're thinking maybe even a different floor, to really change things up."

Unsurprisingly, she was right again, and Sam exhaled a confused sigh. "I still don't know how you do that, but... yeah. It was just a thought that it might be exciting to have a change of scenery… different surroundings." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Too risky, right? Too inappropriate because people are in and out of the house all the time?"

"Hmm," Cassie hummed before going quiet for a few moments, and he could see that the wheels were turning in her head. Finally, she looked at him and said, "Well, it might not be as comfortable as the bedroom, but I think we can swing it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes." There was a twinkle in her eye as Cassie looked off to the side for a few seconds, and then she looked at him. "I think I have the perfect place in mind."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"And are you gonna let _me_ in on that little secret?" he asked her.

Cassie was smiling as she shook her head. "Unh uh."

Sam smirked. "Keeping me in suspense, huh?"

"Yes," Cassie replied with a smile, and then to help ease his curiosity a little, she added, "It's not going to be the dining room table or something like that, don't let your risk-taking imagination run too wild."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, I wasn't picturing anything like that." He put his arm around her as they continued walking. "At least, not at Grey House. The lake house, however, gives us a whole new set of options."

Cassie smirked. "We'll save that discussion for another day."

…

Patience, she'd told him. When the timing was right, she'd make his latest fantasy suggestion come true. And although he was anxious to see what she had in store for them, he hadn't mentioned the idea since it first came up.

A few evenings later, they were sitting in the breakfast nook with George enjoying tea and dessert after a late dinner. George and Sam were raving about the cookies that Cassie had made that day.

"I think you need to work these into the cookie rotation more often," Sam suggested.

"But then you may get tired of them," Cassie said.

"I've never gotten tired of any of your treats, and I've been eating them for a very long time," George said, and then he looked over at Sam. "She's always been an amazing baker. Lucky for us, she's good at sharing."

"Lucky for our taste buds, not our waistlines," Sam added with a smile, and then he looked at Cassie. "But seriously, these cookies are great."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you both like them."

George stood up from the table, picking up his empty plate and mug. "Well, I'm gonna head upstairs and try to finish my book before bed."

"Goodnight, George," Cassie said, echoed by Sam.

"Goodnight," George said. He placed his dishes in the sink, and then headed up the back staircase.

Cassie smiled at Sam. "And then there were two."

Sam returned the smile as he reached over and squeezed her hand. "You wanna finish our tea in the living room?"

"I do," she confirmed.

They stood up from the table and made their way into the living room. They set their cups on the coffee table and sat down on the couch closely together.

"So, I did a little reorganizing in one of the rooms today," Cassie casually said.

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

Cassie gestured to the door beside the fireplace that led to the solarium on the side of the house. "Right out there. I moved some plants around. I put some of the taller ones closer to the windows to give them more light."

"You do such a good job keeping things beautiful out there," Sam said, squeezing her knee.

"Thank you," Cassie replied. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it."

"Yeah, I definitely don't have the thumb for that stuff." Sam reached for his cup of tea and took a sip, then set it back on the table.

Cassie rested her head on his shoulder and nonchalantly said, "You know, the only thing is… with the plants lined up in front of the windows, it's hard to see out of them now," she said. "And I would imagine it's also hard for people to see in."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"But that's probably good if we decide to do something in there that we don't want people to see."

Cassie knew he would catch on to what she was hinting at, so she lifted her head to look at him. He looked back at her, initially confused as to what she was looking at. But she waited patiently, and she saw on his face the moment that it hit him.

His lips curved into a small smile and his eyes widened. "Cassie…" he said in a playfully chiding tone. "Did someone turn our plant room into a place for a private rendezvous?"

Cassie couldn't help but laugh in response. "Okay, first of all, you calling the solarium a _plant room_ might be my favorite quote of the week."

Sam smiled. "Temporarily forgot the word, I was distracted by your implication that we might be visiting that solarium soon."

"Tonight," Cassie replied. "If you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it," he confirmed with a nod.

Cassie smiled at his expression. "And clearly excited about it."

Sam grinned. "A little bit, yeah."

Cassie giggled softly as she patted his leg. "Okay, calm down for a second. There are some rules we need to follow."

"Rules, got it, lay 'em on me," Sam replied, rubbing his hands together. "I'm good at following rules."

"Okay, we should leave the light off," Cassie said. "We'll get some moonlight in there, it won't be completely dark, but if we turn the light on, that could attract attention. Abigail's right next door, she might notice."

"Okay, lights off, got it."

"Volume should be low, obviously," Cassie continued. "Like usual."

Sam quickly nodded in agreement. "Lights off, volume low, got it."

Cassie smiled at his enthusiasm. "And we have to stay toward the right side of the solarium, that's where there's more privacy from the larger plants that I moved."

"Lights off, volume low, stay right," Sam said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Cassie leaned closer and pressed a soft, slow kiss to his lips, then pulled back slightly and whispered, "The foreplay starts now."

Sam hummed contently as he kissed her again. He moved his hands up to her face to cradle it, and his thumbs lightly stroked her cheeks.

When their lips separated, Cassie moved to climb onto his lap, kneeling over his legs. As his hands slid up the back of her shirt, she leaned her forehead against his. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, then he pulled back to look at her. "You're sure we're alone, right?" Sam asked her, knowing she could always tell when someone was nearby.

"You think I'd be sitting on you like this if I _wasn't_ sure we were alone?" Cassie joked, smiling at him.

"Good point."

Sam kissed her again, and then moved his lips down to her neck and placed soft kisses to her skin. His mouth stayed on her neck for a few moments, and then she did the same to him. She kissed and sucked on his neck while his hands moved up and down her back.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin.

Cassie pulled back from his neck to look at him. "My husband tells me that often, so it must be true."

"He wouldn't lie," Sam confirmed.

"Your wife wouldn't either," she replied. "So she means it when she says that you're amazing, too." They shared a deep kiss, and when she pulled back, she began lightly stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. "You know, when I was out there earlier moving plants around, I was thinking about how things might go. Where we would be, what you might do..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled as she added, "I have to say, it was exciting. I can see why you'd want to try something like that."

Sam smiled at her. "I love that you're completely on board, that makes it much more fun. I wouldn't want you to do something you're not okay with."

"I know. You, too."

Sam smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair. "I have an important question for you, though," Sam said, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before asking, "Did my wife get turned on when she was thinking about what might happen?"

Cassie's lips slowly curved into a smile. "Um, actually, she did, a little bit," she admitted. "So then she made cookies to distract herself."

Sam smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is having a wife this attractive? It's impossible to concentrate on anything else sometimes."

Cassie ran her hands over his chest, wishing his t-shirt wasn't in the way. "I imagine just as difficult as it is to have a husband who's _this_ attractive." She moved her hands to his arms, squeezing his firm biceps through his shirt.

She was wearing a v-neck shirt, and Sam pressed his mouth to the center of her chest within the opening of the v-neckline. "God, I love your body," he muttered against her chest.

Cassie smirked. "Oh, yeah, is that all?" she teased.

Sam lifted his head to look at her, apologetically replying, "Sorry, I love everything about you, you know that."

"I know."

"But right now, kind of focused on the body," he added with a smile.

Cassie laughed. "I know. I'm kind of focused on yours, too." She shifted her body on top of him, purposefully rubbing against his jeans, trying to provoke more arousal.

It was working. Sam closed his eyes. "Cassie," he breathed out her name, drawing out that last syllable for a few seconds as he focused on her body moving gently against him. "That feels good."

Cassie leaned forward so her lips were next to his ear. "Are you going to make love to me, Sam?" she whispered.

Sam groaned at the jolt of electricity her words sent down his spine and he opened his eyes. He moved his lips next to her ear. "I don't think what I'm going to do to you in the plant room can be classified as making love," he whispered back.

Cassie's lips curved into a smile as her body instantly began to throb with arousal.

He turned her on like no one else ever had, and she did the same for him. They brought out sides of each other that they hadn't fully shared with other partners. This helped them both achieve levels of pleasure they hadn't felt before.

She climbed off of his lap, took his hand, and led him to the solarium door. They stepped inside, and as soon as she had quietly shut the door behind them, he pressed her up against it and kissed her with a hunger that couldn't be satiated. His tongue glided against hers as his hands squeezed her breasts under her shirt. Cassie was reacting to every stimulating touch with soft whimpers that made his cock twitch with arousal.

He pulled his lips from hers and his hands went to her waist, fumbling in the dark as he felt for the button of her jeans. He undid it and pulled her zipper down, and began pushing her jeans down her legs. She stepped out of her shoes so he could maneuver her jeans off all the way.

He leaned in to kiss her again as his hands smoothed down her back to her ass, squeezing her cheeks through the lacy fabric of her panties.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up, and they separated long enough to pull it up over his head. She immediately ran her hands over his chest and arms, feeling every firm, toned inch she could get her hands on.

Sam leaned in to kiss her again, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her tightly against him, and his hand roamed the back of her body as they kissed.

"Sam, table," she muttered when they finally broke for air. "Behind you."

He glanced behind him at the table that usually displayed her collection of potted plants. The plants had been moved and there was now a blanket neatly spread on the table.

He looked back at her with a smile. "You did think about what would happen in here."

"Told you I did." Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands under her thighs to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her over to the table.

He set her on it gently, and she immediately started unbuttoning his pants, as frantic and eager as the arousal that was coursing through her veins. She pushed his pants and boxers down, and then she leaned back so Sam could pull her underwear down her legs.

She sat back up and her hand went to his hardness, and she began lightly stroking it, making Sam groan in response. He leaned in to kiss her, lightly sucking on her bottom lip before pulling back from her. "I want you so bad."

Cassie eagerly kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "I'm right here. You have me."

Sam pulled back from her. "About what I said on the sofa… we don't have to do that. We can go at whatever pace you want," he told her.

"No, you're right, I want your pace," she muttered before pressing her lips back to his. After a deep kiss, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "I don't think a plant room rendezvous is for making love, Sam."

Sam groaned his approval at her words, and then said, "Lie down." She leaned back until her back and head were resting against the table. He gripped her body and pulled her closer so her center was at the edge of the table.

He aligned himself to her opening, rubbed his tip against her for a few seconds, and then pushed into her with one deep thrust. The moan that left Cassie's lips when he filled her was louder than she expected and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it.

Sam leaned over her body and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Someone's not following the rule about volume," he teased.

Cassie moved her hand from her mouth. "Sometimes reactions are uncontrollable when something feels _that_ good," she whispered, smiling up at him.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, tell me about it." He nodded toward her. "You okay? Are you comfortable?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes."

With that confirmation, Sam withdrew himself from his wife and pushed back into her. She gasped softly and closed her eyes as he began thrusting with a hard, fast pace that quickly set all of her nerve endings ablaze.

She opened her eyes to look at him. Even in the darkness, she saw the concentration on his face, the intensity of the desire and need in his eyes. He was grunting in this masculine, sexy way that only added to her arousal.

Her hips were rising to meet his thrusts at a rhythm she could barely keep up with, and it felt absolutely amazing. She was moaning constantly and _trying_ to do so quietly, but kept losing her focus when the pleasure would become too overwhelming. After a few minutes, just as Cassie was about to announce that she was close, she felt his fingers between her legs.

"You're close," he said knowingly. He could always tell. He was paying close attention to her, even when he seemed distracted by his own daze of pleasure. Her breathing pattern changed, her body movements shifted slightly, her noises intensified… the little details were not lost on him, even in the darkened solarium.

His fingers rubbed her clit at the same speed and intensity as he was slamming into her, and that impending climax rushed at her quicker than she could prepare for it. Her body shuddered as her orgasm rolled through her, and her moans were long and loud, even beneath her hand she'd clasped over her mouth.

As Sam felt her muscles grip him tightly, he continued his fervent thrusting, knowing his own climax was just moments away. He stroked into her until he finished, groaning gutturally when he exploded inside of her.

He leaned over her body to kiss her, and her arms wrapped around him in a loose hug. Their kisses were soft and tender, balancing out the intensity of the past few minutes with some calmness.

Cassie was stroking her hands up and down his back, and when their lips separated, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said softly, delicately running a finger along her jawline. "We should probably leave the scene of the crime before we get caught, huh?"

Cassie nodded and agreed, "Probably."

Sam stood up, and then helped pull her into a sitting position on the table. He pulled up his pants, and then gathered their clothes. They dressed quickly, and before leaving the solarium, Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for making that happen," Sam told her sincerely. "That was incredible."

"It was," Cassie agreed. "I must say, I had a pretty good time myself, in case that wasn't clear."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, it was pretty clear." He paused for a moment before asking, "Does that mean you'd consider doing something outside of the bedroom again… another change of scenery?"

Cassie smiled in amusement. "Wow, you don't waste any time, huh?"

Sam smirked. "Sorry. I was just curious if that was a one-time thing."

Cassie slid her hands up his chest to his neck, cradling her hands around it to pull him into a kiss. When she pulled her lips from his, she confirmed, "If the timing and circumstances are right, I'd consider something like this again, yes." And then she lightly shook her head, adding, "But still no dining room table."

Sam chuckled. "Duly noted," he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

…


End file.
